


Paris Will Not Fall So Long As I'm Still Breathing

by MarionettePuppet



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, F/M, Final Battle, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Original Character(s), Past Miraculous Holders, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, original past holders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: One by one each hero had gone down leaving Ladybug to remain fighting but soon enough she goes down who will help the heroes keep fighting when they are on their last legs.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 31





	1. No End In Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle continues into midnight as the battle coming to close with Hawkmoth and his partners seeming to win.

The battle was fierce going on for hours as it reached midnight and there was still no end in sight as civilians watched their heroes fall down one by one leaving Ladybug remaining to face the people who terrorised their home for years. 

Blood was dripping from her eyebrow affecting her vision and Marinette was pretty sure that she had broken more bones than she could count but she still fought knowing if she was to loose that could mean the end for everyone. Her classmate’s had gone down about an hour ago, luckily still breathing with their miraculous keeping them alive but brave police and military soldiers had to drag them out of the battlefield in order to make sure that their injuries wouldn’t get any worse. 

Chat Noir had gone down due to taking a blow meant for Ladybug leaving her alone with only her stubbornness to keep going kept her fighting until that wasn’t enough either as Volpina had caused her to get distracted by making it seem like Chat Noir had died by Hawkmoth shoving his sword into his heart, making him more injured that miraculous wouldn’t possibly be able to heal him.

As she screamed in horror, Marinette did not see Mayura who use her Sentimonster, which had been enhanced by Amoktization, swing its large hammer towards her. Making Marinette get thrown into the side of the crumbling buildings which luckily or unlucky collapsed on top of her before Hawkmoth could get to her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this first chapter is short but the next few chapters will belong.  
> Keep in mind that fight scenes are not my strong suit when it comes to writing.


	2. Cold, Dark And All Alone Because You Failed To Do What You Promised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien had failed to due to his duty of protecting Paris when going down after taking a blow for ladybug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette view will be the next chapter.

Chat Noir promised to keep his lady and Paris safe but while focusing only on protecting his lady, he forgot about Paris. Now while Ladybug still fighting for Paris alone while here he was asleep and crushed by rumble. 

“Oh ok stop the pity party would you, it’s depressing as hell and not what you need to do at the moment” spoke an older voice, 

“Cut the kid a bit of slack he was protecting his Ladybug, it’s not like he wanted to be crushed by rubble” spoke another more upbeat voice,

“Still this is not the time to give up” spoke a regal voice followed by the sound of metal moving.

Opening his eyes, he had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn’t going crazy as he along with other men and one woman dressed in outfits that took inspiration from a black cat, standing in a white void with no end in sight. Each man seems to have come from a different time period.

One who was dressed like they were from ancient Egypt with him only wearing a skirt, gold jewellery and black cat headdress along with a black and green staff with a gold claw ontop.

A man who had headdress that seemed to be from the skin of an actual loin but was black and his hands were actual claws but had to metal armour lined with black fur, further up his arms. He wore a cloth skirt but had no top showing off his abs which were lined with battle scars, metal boots with black fur at the top but were open at the bottom to show animal-like clawed feet. He had a sword strapped to his waist instead of a baton.

A man dressed in black knight armour with the helmet having to metal cat ears and a green cloth around his wait and the cat symbol on his hand. He also had a sword on his back instead of a baton. 

A man dressed like a ninja but with some cat-like features and a baton on his back along with what seem to be many other weapons strapped to his waist.

A straight-up lion that had black and green fur along with a collar that had the cat paw symbol.

A woman who seemed to be from a closer with her ww2 army clothing that had claw-like green gloves, green goggles and pair of cat ears moulded into her helmet.

  
  


“Who are you?” exclaimed Adrien looking around the void for anyone he actually knew,

“I would have thought our appearances would make it obvious” stated the loin shocking Adrien, 

“Don’t blame the kid, we all know Plagg isn’t one to teach the history of the miraculous as to him it would be boring, that’s more Tikki’s thing” retorted the women smiling at Adrien,

“We are the past holder’s of the black cat ring” announced the man from Ancient Eygpt in the same upbeat tone he heard before, “and we here to lend you our strength”. 

“Wait you guys are seriously the past holders” question Adrien trying to wrap his head around this whole event, 

“Yes but we can discuss this at a later date, your lady still needs help” spoke the ninja quietly as Ladybug horrified voice rang out through the void. “Chat Noir” she screamed.

His lady’s voice sent a chill through his body, “let me out of here” Adrien yelled at the group,

“Only if you are prepared to take on our strength and power” stated spoke the man who had a loin headdress, 

“If I can use it to protect Ladybug and Paris then yes” answered Adrien with fierce determination running through his body. The group all nodded in unison as Adrien vision went black and he awoke with a gasp.

Looking around he could see that he was trap underneath the remains of a building. He could feel blood and sweat running down his face while he gasped for air. Placing his hand above him he pushed on the rubble, normally this would take much longer but somehow it felt like he was just open a door and not like he was lifting a building off his head.

Throwing the rumble to the side, he was just in time to see Ladybug thrown into a building which collapsed on her. The three villains went to grab Ladybug from under the building but Adrien wasn’t going to let that happen. Letting out a yell of pure hatred, he ran towards the villain, claws drawn and ready to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so when Adrien went down after taking a hit for Ladybug, she never so he get crushed by rumble which is why she believed Lila's illusion so easily along with the fact that she had blood affecting her vision so it was harder to see things. 
> 
> Also, I made up the WW2 chat noir since I wanted one to be more modern also I made them female because while research I notice some people made one of the past holders a woman but that had already been taken up by the lion so yeah.
> 
> Oh and I know Master Fu had the miraculous during the war, it just doesn't make sense to me why he wouldn't allow for ladybug and chat noir to be active during a war since they could help quiet a lot of people in need.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired By Erza Scarlet's Theme


End file.
